


Boys a.k.a. polyamory galore

by plantbaby (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood has a problem. That problem presents itself in a fact that he has too much love to give out and too many boys to love on. And his bed is way too small to accommodate two shadowhunters, a vampire and a warlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys a.k.a. polyamory galore

Alec Lightwood has a problem. That problem presents itself in a fact that he has too much love to give out and too many boys to love on. And his bed is way too small to accommodate two shadowhunters, a vampire and a warlock.

When he and Jace start, well, he doesn’t really know when they start their thing. It’s all very fluid; fleeting touches, shy smiles and glances. A few months after they become parabatai, they are training and Alec finds himself on his back, tackled to the floor by triumphant Jace. The way the other boy’s weight presses down onto him, in all the right places, is simply delicious and Alec grows hard in a matter of seconds, blood rushing down, making his head spin. Jace, of course, notices and grounds down onto Alec with a smirk on his face; Alec’s mouth falls open at the new sensation and Jace laughs. Never one to back down, Alec retaliates by burying his hand in Jace’s hair and yanking him down, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss. And the rest is history as they say.

When they first meet Simon and Clary, Alec is annoyed at the way those two steal attention of both Izzy and Jace. At the beginning, he’s sure that Izzy is interested in Simon and that Jace suddenly prefers Clary’s soft curves to Alec’s boyish looks.  He’s not jealous, but he starts getting lonely. And so he grows exponentially more and more grumpy around those two. It all comes to a halt when Isabelle forces him to talk and she nearly falls out of the chair as she explains in-between bouts of laughter that she and Clary have been together for weeks now and clearly, he’s oblivious, because Jace doesn’t want anything to do with Clary except to train her. Apparently, she has been his pet project for weeks now.

After that he allows himself to look at Simon once again. The mundane and then vampire literally never shuts up and it’s both annoying and endearing. He’s cute though, Alec has to admit;  especially when he steals one of Raphael’s jackets, the soft material hugging Simon’s torso beautifully. He keeps tagging along with them on the hunts even though Alec protests every time.  When once again Simon gets in a tight spot and Alec has to save his ass, something snaps in him. He pushes the vampire against the half-destroyed wall, some plaster and bits of concrete  falling into Simon’s hair and Alec glowers at him. Simon is sure that Alec is about to punch him, but instead the other boy presses his mouth against Simon’s in a bruising kiss, effectively shutting him up.

Jace laughs himself silly when he finds them with their pants around their ankles,  still against that crumbling wall. He comes closer though and he covers Alec’s back with his body, blanketing him; Alec leans into the touch instinctively. Jace smirks at Simon and the vampire’s eyes grow wide with understanding at the familiarity between them. Jace kisses his parabatai’s shoulder and sinks to his knees. Alec falls apart to the sensation of two mouths on him this time around.

And then Alec meets Magnus; gorgeous, flirty, exquisite Magnus. From the first time Alec sets his eyes on the warlock, he knows that he wants him – in any form, in all forms. He doesn’t even dare to think that the feeling could be mutual and he is delighted and astonished when Magnus asks him out. The first time they get together, they get drunk on fruity cocktails and Alec discovers that he gets really giggly and affectionate when tipsy. A date follows another date and slowly he and Magnus grow comfortable with each other. The subject of exclusivity never comes up and Alec grows concerned that his boyfriend just assumes that Alec devotes his time and body to Magnus only.  He doesn’t want to hurt Magnus and so he starts dropping hints about Jace and Simon. He knows he’s being clumsy about it, but he doesn’t know how to breach the subject without sounding greedy or selfish. It’s not that Magnus or Jace or Simon aren’t enough on their own, it’s just that Alec loves them all equally; he wouldn’t be able to choose one of them without tearing himself apart.

All of the hints keep going over Magnus’ head though until the day that the warlock opens Alec’s bedroom door without knocking and almost drops to the floor, surprised by the sight in front of him him. The three boys are naked except for their boxers; Alec is straddling Jace’s lap, his hands buried in his parabatai’s blonde hair as he enthusiastically licks into his mouth. Simon is resting against Alec’s back and Magnus can see him carefully pressing wet kisses against Alec’s _deflect_ rune. His fangs pop out and Alec whimpers into Jace’s mouth as Simon drags them along his neck. Magnus raises his eyebrow; who would have thought that Alec would have a kink for _that._ Suddenly, it dawns on him – the fumbling attempts that Alec has been making over the last two months - he was trying to bring up his arrangement with the other boys.

Magnus clears his throat and says, his voice laced with amusement, ’Darling, _when you said I was your number one, I didn’t know that meant there was a two and a three._ ’ Alec turns to him, his eyes wide and panicked.

‘M-Magnus’ he stutters out and swallows, convulsively. Magnus tuts and inches closer. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Alec’s messy hair.

‘Why are you having fun without me?’ He asks as he smiles mischievously. Alec’s whole body sags in relief as he registers that Magnus doesn’t seem mad.

‘I’m sorry,’ Alec says earnestly. ‘I didn’t know how to…’ he trails off uncertainly and drops his gaze to the floor.

‘Didn’t know how to let me know that I’m not your only boyfriend?’ Magnus suggests and tips Alec’s face towards him. ‘Next time, just vocalize your thoughts, Alexander. I’m really much more understanding than you give me credit for.’

Alec opens his mouth to answer him, but instead a gasp escapes his lips. He turns around and glares at Jace; his parabatai grins shamelessly and shrugs.

‘What? You weren’t paying attention to me,’ he explains himself, a ridiculous pout on his face.

‘So, you decided to shove a finger up my ass?’

‘Well, you were already in my lap, the opportunity pretty much presented itself,’ Jace replies and Alec grasps one of the pillows. He smacks the blonde over the head with it as Jace splutters indignantly and Simon ducks, almost getting hit with an elbow.

Magnus chuckles. He always knew that Alexander Lightwood would make his life interesting, he just didn’t know how interesting it was going to be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bubbly Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544195) by [ArcticCassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCassie/pseuds/ArcticCassie)




End file.
